A trip to the dentist
by Superkami
Summary: Ray waited in the office terrified, the nurse entered the room "Mr. Kon your turn" *gulp* "coming" ray has been threw a lot but well he be able to survive the gate way to hell


**A Trip to the dentist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

**Summery: Ray waited in the office terrified, the nurse entered the room "Mr. Kon your turn" *gulp* "coming" ray has been threw a lot but well he be able to survive the gate way to hell**

* * *

The white tiger house hold was not the place to be in now; no one moved an inch not looking away from the scene. Ray glared, Lee glared, both in the mid of a staring contest and neither were going to surrender

"Ray….just do it" Lee said breaking the silence, Ray smirked

"Never" he whispered sinisterly

"you can't make me" he added in Mariah gulped in fear usually when this happened Ray would turn into a kai and Lee would cry all day, Ray considered him self as a blade breaker but he would stay with them while he was in town Mariah walked over to her brother

"Guys what's going on?" she asked breaking Ray and Lee's staring contest

"What are you too fighting over?" she continued

"Ray's being a dick!" Her brother explained

"No I'm not-arghhhh" Ray screamed in pain

"Ray just go to the dentist it's not that bad" Lee argued

"how would you know" he protested

"Oh come on ray stop being so scared!" Kevin yelled at him

Ray smiled as he walked to the counter "oh shut up you little leprechaun and I'm not afraid of the dentist besides like I told you I'm fine"

"Oh yeah" Mariah stared him down

"Yes" Ray crossed his arm's across his chest he had one the battle

Mariah walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed an apple and handed it to ray "Breakfast" he looked over to his other friends and they all had the same look in there eyes, traitors. Ray took a bite out of the apple and threw it a Gary "there see there's nothing wrong with me" Ray strutted of

"Diva" Kevin snarled "see lee he's fin-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the sound of ray's crying and girly screams echoed threw the house

"I KNEW IT" Lee shouted

Ray entered the room once more with tears in his eyes, even though ray has never been to the dentist, he had herded horrifying legends from Kai and Tyson, according to the stories, these 'dentist' beings are supposedly evil creatures who Rome the earth with Drills, needles, and hooks as weapons and according to Kai they were used to pull out your teeth and drill through your tongue the terrifying images sent a chill down his spine, but this was for his health so he didn't have a choice

"Let's go"

* * *

Ray waited in the office terrified, looking at the creepy decorations, hearing the deadly drills and crying children from the operating room, Gary and Lee stood in front of the doors so Ray couldn't escape, and Kevin and Mariah sat right next to him he was trapped,

He looked over to the bubble gum haired girl

"Mariah do I have to-arghhhh" he held yelled in pain

"Oh come on ray it's not that bad"

"But…I'm scared"

Mariah sighed a bit of sympathy showing in her eyes, she started stroking his right arm "its ok ray there's nothing to be afraid of"

"But they have those creepy murderous weapons"

Mariah tried to hold in her laughter "You mean the drills, needles and hooks" he nodded in fear

"Oh come on, they use those to clean the decay from your mouth, it's going to be fine" Ray sighed

"I hope your right"

"Mr. Kon" the nurse walked in towards the door "The dentist is ready for you"

*Gulp*

"Coming" 'ray you can do this there just going to clean your teeth….right?'

_Inside the operating room_

* * *

The operating room was even worse, bloody needless in the garbage bin and the most offal smell haunted the poor air, what was wrong with his lady, he heard the sound of an opening and turned to look at a blue haired woman

"Hi ray, my name Dr. izzy please to meet you!"

"Hi izzy-Ni-nice to meet you"

The lady chuckled a bit "Oh don't be so scared dear, I'm not going to hurt you I promise, open up wide"

Ray hesitated to open his mouth what if those horrible tales were true, was this lady going to kill him, ray finally opened his mouth and counted down the seconds she was searching threw his mouth

"Oh looks like you need to get your wisdom tooth removed" His wisdom teeth so that's what her game was she wanted to STEAL HIS INTELLIGENCE!

"Remove…..what you mean remove"

He started squirming around in his chair but she was able to calm down

"Oh relax every one has to get it removed" she walked over to the counter and grabbed her drill and needle, "now I'm just going to use this anesthetic to make your teeth go numb alright it wont hurt a bit?"

'_Oh really you don't look so convincing with that murder weapon you call a drill and creepy smile on your face'_

* * *

_Mean while_

Mariah passed around the room waiting for him to come back hopefully he would be fine, he's ray of course he well be,

"Mariah what's wrong" Kevin asked her

"I'm just worried that's all"

As Kevin was about to speak he was interrupted by a girly scream…..

Lee glanced at the door with a fearful look in his eyes

"You don't think" they quickly opened the door to find driger destroying every in sight, the dentist knocked out on the floor and Ray with a drill in his hand destroying the mouth of the innocent nurse, Gary, lee and Mariah quickly rushed over and pulled Ray away from the poor man while Kevin tried to make the Dentist wake up

"Ms I'm so sorry" Kevin apologized

The woman smiled at him "its okay sweetie this always happens"

**_30 minutes later_**

Ray looked around the room with a blank expression on his face

"Am I in heaven?"

Lee looked at his friend with a concerned look "Doctor what did you do to him"

"Oh nothing just laughing gas" Ray Started clapping his hands

"See ray you're all better now"

"Yay"

"Here you go ray" she patted a sticker on his chest "Have a nice day"

"You too"

Lee patted his friend on the back "See ray it wasn't that bad"

"Uhhh"

* * *

**Done I hate the dentist to I haven't posted in a long time so there you go I don't know when am I going to update my other stories probably update story time but I might update my main story later well in tell next time**

**Bye! **


End file.
